Mule Kick
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddKttXzZ8pU&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map Moon. It allows the player to hold three guns at once. It costs 4000 points to buy, making it the most expensive Perk-a-Cola available to date. When purchased, the player won't see any effect except for the symbol appearing in their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. It's HUD color is dark green, yet when it is drank it appears a dark red. In the update that took place on September 27th, Mule Kick is now available on all maps for Xbox 360 and PS3. It came to PC along with Patch 1.15 on October 11th. However, the player must be connected to Xbox Live, PlayStation Network or Steam for Mule Kick to appear on other maps than Moon. Location *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the PM63 room, next to the door with the staircase. *'"Five"' - In the war room, across the Mystery Box location. *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room. To the left of the M1 Carbine. *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the first cell block. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43. *'Der Riese' - In the first floor of the automobile garage, near the box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right across the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. Treyarch added Mule Kick to all zombie maps on September 27th 2011 (October 11th on PC).''http://www.treyarch.com/news/511 http://twitter.com/#!/pcdev/status/123549411442827264> Players must be online for it to show up on all zombie maps except Moon. Achievements *'Fully Armed and Operational' - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Trivia *This is the most expensive Perk-a-Cola to date. *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like cola, making it an acquired taste for all the characters. *If one goes down with this perk and three guns, the gun in the player's third slot will be removed. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *This Perk-a-cola HUD icon is similar to the Overkill perk in ''Call of Duty 4 and World at War. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola so far where the HUD and the drink's color do not match. *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola in Nacht der Untoten. *It is the only one of the new Perk-a-Colas to appear on any of the classic maps. *On the machine, the machine has text that reads "Uno Mas!", which means "One More" in Spanish, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola that is not randomized on Shi No Numa. *The player does not get 25 points for going prone in front of Mule Kick in Der Riese, unlike other Perk-a-Cola machines. *In Spanish, El Burro means "The Donkey." Videos thumb|left|280px|Mule Kick shown on Nacht der Untoten. Gallery File:Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player capping the bottle. File:Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick logo, from the texture files MuleKickNacht.png|Mule Kick as it appears on Nacht der Untoten References Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks